


Thada

by marksondaejae



Series: Markson daily dose [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, mark misses jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksondaejae/pseuds/marksondaejae
Summary: “You are an idiot, Mark.” Jackson laughs.





	Thada

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I saw a video of Markson, and Jackosn moans got me writing it. Don't have much expectation, I basically wrote it in half hour.

Jackson and Mark haven’t spent that much time together since Jackson is always away in China. All over, Mark has supported Jackson in all his activities, he never doubted that Jackson can’t make it, but he couldn’t stop feeling lonely sometimes.

  
They always talked on the phone, made video calls but none of it feels as good as having Jackson’s hand into his as they cuddle on the couch watching a stupid show on the TV while making out. Their lips moving in sync together, lazily.

  
From the little make out, their hands started to explore their bodies and soon they were grinding against each other on the little couch. Having Jackson’s apartment just for the two of them is quite handy in those situations. Back when Jackson lived in the dorm, they had to be quiet and always trying to find alone moments.

  
Once they detached from each other Mark says. “To your room?”

  
Once the door closed they stumbled into Jackson’s room together. All they needed was the bed in that moment. They throw away their clothes. Jackson’s body already thrummed with want and ager in Mark’s arms.

  
Mark’s hand touched his chest, brushing Jackson’s nipples a bit and then slowly sledding it down his toward his cock palming it.

  
Jackson thrusts his cock into Mark’s hand before claiming Mark’s mouth. Mark pushes his tongue past Jackson’s lips, licking every corner of Jackson’s mouth, moving it in sync with Jackson’s thrusts into Mark’s hand. Mark’s hand moved over Jackson’s head, rubbing the precome.

  
“I’ve missed you, Jackson,” Mark says between their sloppy kisses. Even if it is hard to always be away from one another, Mark had learned how to control the urge to take a plane and visit Jackson in China. It was difficult in the beginning but now it seems easier to cancel his pain.

  
Mark got caught in his troughs when he found himself pushed down on the bed and when he looked up, he sees Jackson’s mouth lowered over his dick, he sucked as much as he could. Up and down, Jackson blows Mark, taking him deeper and deeper, humming and sending vibrations to Mark's cock and licking his length, pleasuring him as much as he could. Out on the reflex, Mark’s body starts to take over as he fists one hand in Jackson’s head.

  
Mark grabs Jackson’s head gently, tagging until Jackson is fully on him and kisses him tasting himself on Jackson’s tongue.

 

 

 

  
They kiss, moving their body in a sink as they thrust their shafts together. Jackson can feel the deep ache growing bigger inside him as Mark’s tongue goes deeper as their bodies fit together. Jackson had felt multiple times amazing, but he always is amazed by how good he feels when Mark’s cock rubs against him, the hardness of it. Mark reached between them to fist their dicks together, wrapping his fingers around them.

  
Jackson hissed as they kept thrusting body against body. His fingers dug into Mark’s arm as the bliss wants to take over.

  
Mark rolls them over, falling over the bed in the process. As they both collide with the floor, they groan. “You are an idiot, Mark.” Jackson laughs looking up at the ceiling.

  
Mark can’t contain his laughter as well and Jackson feels warm inside. “If we would have done this back at the dorm, the kids would have running in the room just to see who died,” Mark says pushing himself up to look at Jackson. This are the moments Jackson appreciates the most. He collects them and keeps it locked inside his heart. Mark’s laughter is the most precious thing for him. Mark takes his face into his palms, caressing his face with the back of his fingers, staring at him lovingly.

  
Jackson’s laughter dies as he looks up at Mark, a storm of feelings running inside him. He got so lucky to get to know Mark and share his failures and success with. Mark who always stayed by his side, the same Mark who stole his heart and didn’t give it back. Jackson wants Mark to keep his heart forever and always to take care of it.

  
They lay on the floor like that for a couple of minutes, making out again and grinding together. “We should get back on the bed,” Mark laughs helping Jackson up. They fall into the bed, with Mark on top of Jackson, kissing and running his hands over each other body like crazy men.

  
Mark spared Jackson’s legs getting between them, “I like your body, but I love your soul.”

  
Jackson giggled, actually giggled in the middle of it all and Mark fits Jackson’s dick getting him to hiss. Heat rips down Jackson’s spine at the feel of Mark’s hand on his ass cheeks as he spreads them wide.

 

 

  
Mark circles Jackson’s asshole once then twice giving a little pressure than he pushed one finger inside. He really loved all this, the little sounds that escape Jackson’s mouth as he tries to accommodate to the intrusion, Jackson’s face all pleased. He pushed another finger, looking how his fingers slide in and out. “You look so sexy, Jackson.” He pushed his fingers deeper, briefly brushing Jackson’s prostate before pulling them out and into again.

“Oh my,” Jackson breath catches into his lungs, “Mark,” There’s nothing more pleasant to the ear than hearing Jackson moan his name.

  
Jackson’s ass started to move against his fingers and Mark could do this all day if he would not feel like exploding right now if he can’t find himself inside Jackson.

  
Mark pulled back and grabs the lub and puts a bit into his dick and a little into his hand and throws it on the floor. He claimed Jackson’s lips, kissing him once again as his hand moved to lub Jackson’s entrance.

  
Slowly, he pushes inside, “Holy,” Mark moans. Capturing Jackson's lips again to ease the slightest pain he feels. He holds himself still for a couple of seconds, giving Jackson time to adjust himself. He pulls out and thrusts again. “Can you come like this or you need to be jerked off too?”

  
“If you fuck me hard enough you know me,” Jackson’s reply is breathless.

  
At that statement, Mark pulls almost all the way out and thrusts into again; over and over again he bumped into Jackson, fucking him deep and hard. Every time he pushed into Jackson, the other one thrusts forward, the slap of their body echoing into the room.

  
“Harder Mark,” Jackson gets out between hard breaths.

  
Mark pulls almost all the way out again and slams forward, their bodies slapping together again, harder and faster, until Jackson moaned "I'm coming". Mark took his lips once again and kissing him hard, once, twice and kept pounding into him fast and hard then Jackson with a loud moan, came between their bodies. Mark could feel Jackson clenching around him and that was all it took Mark to come inside Jackson collapsing on top of Jackson.

  
“It feels like home,” Mark says placing a kiss to Jackson’s jaw as Jackson wraps his arms around Mark and smiling at him


End file.
